The Mistletoe and the Eggnog… A Christmas Fic
by lady pancakes
Summary: Sano is feeling the Christmas spirit and he wants Megumi to feel the spirit too... Alcohol, unsolicited kisses, a femur, a hammer and insanity...:D


**The Mistletoe and the Eggnog… A Christmas Fic**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot for I am a mere, broke-ass writer who will gratefully accept donations in cash or kind.

Seriously, I just wanted a little holiday fic.

Christmas break never really was much of a break for Megumi. She took, if at all, very little breaks- such was the life of a med student, or at least such was her life. She had no time for petty breaks and pointless distractions. So when there was an infuriating pounding somewhere outside her door, Megumi slammed her book shut, reached for anything she could use as a weapon and marched with unbelievable speed to her door.

It didn't matter who was outside her door. Vandal, thief- she was ready for anything. She clutched her weapon, a model of a femur that she was currently studying, tightly- ready to give whoever unfortunate person on the other side of her door a painful beating.

She careful twisted the knob and raised her weapon, more than ready to pounce. Once she opened the door, she held herself back- her heart unceremoniously leaping to her throat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Megumi hotly demanded the minute she regained her wits, her weapon still raised. Vandals and thieves, she was ready for, but Sanosuke threateningly holding a dangerous looking hammer- she was surprised to say the least.

"Sano, what the hell are you doing?!" She wanted nothing more than to whack him upside the head for scaring her. He probably deserved it too, if not for scaring her, then for disturbing her studies.

Sano, feeling a mix of confusion and amusement, managed a strained, "Oh, uhm, mistletoe."

Megumi stared at him for a second, wondering if a concussion from a recent fight rendered him mentally incapacitated. "What?"

"Mistletoe." He repeated, sounding suspiciously sane. He grinned, and she glared at that, and pointed to something nailed onto her doorframe.

She followed where his finger pointed and sure enough, she found a tiny bunch of green leaves, unmistakably mistletoe, haphazardly nailed to the doorframe.

"Mistletoe." She said. He nodded and bent down to give her a little peck on the lips.

The sound of a slap reverberated throughout the empty hallway. In front of Megumi's door was a red-faced Sanosuke, covering his 'injured' and unbelievably red cheek.

"Shit, what was that for?" He dropped the hammer and glared at the woman in question.

"That," she pointed to his cheek, "was for vandalizing my door and this," she gave him a whack on the head with the model bone and smiled when he screamed for the second time that day, "is for that kiss."

Sano rubbed his head and glared some more, "It' mistletoe, damn it!"

"So?"

"Jeez, where's your holiday sprit, kitsune?" Through the pain, he managed to smile. If her glare was anything to go by, she still hated that name.

"You're such an infuriating idiot!"

"You're such an uptight bitch. Maybe if I get some alcohol in you, you'd loosen up a bit."

She felt the vein on the side of her head pop. She silently apologized in advance to the heavens- someone will not make it to Christmas. "Bitch? How dare you, toriatama!" She raised her weapon again, ready to deliver the finishing blow when he audaciously started to laugh.

"Come on, kitsune, loosen up." He managed between laughs- her and her little weapon were quite amusing, "It's the freckin holidays and," he stopped laughing and gave her a serious look, "I have eggnog."

"Virgin?" She asked, momentarily forgetting that he called her a bitch, vandalized her door, disturbed her studies and generally that he was being his stupid self.

"Hell no." He instantly answered. "Come on, let's make nice for a while. After that, you can go back to being an uptight bitch."

"And you could go back to being a pathetic idiot who- oh wait, you're always an idiot, drunk or not." She smiled when he scowled. When it looked like he was about to say something equally _nice_, she raised her hand to stop whatever insults were coming her way and said, "I guess I could use a break…" She muttered wistfully, noting that he called her a bitch, an uptight one at that, again. She looked up at him and gave the faintest of smiles, "Fine, toriatama, a little drink… to loosen me up."

"That's the spirit!" With that, they went back inside her apartment and tried their very best to 'make nice'.

_Fin… or is it..?_

**Author's Note…**

Makes you wonder what they'll do, doesn't it? 'Making nice' is rather ambiguous. And drunk Sano and Meg… hmmm…? Makes me think. whahaha

Was that waff or fluff? I can't tell. But that was me trying to be romantic. Whahaha… Gotta love Meg and Sano… Seriously… there should be a full-length animated movie about them. It should be titled, 'Adventures of a fox and a rooster', or something like that.

Anyway, HAPPY HOLIDAYS to everyone! Is it illegal to say 'Merry Christmas' now? Er.. whatever. HAPPY HOKIDAYS then… :D

Leave a review or a flame, whatever. Flood inbox.


End file.
